Hiding It
by blackindiaink
Summary: Bechloe and Staubrey are bad at hiding their relationships.


**A/N: This is a prompted fic from propagaynda on tumblr. This is definitely my first attempt at Staubrey so I hope it turned out well enough. Enjoy and please give feedback if you have any comments or suggestions!**

* * *

She hates this. The sneaking around and the lying because omission is lying, and Chloe was definitely omitting important information. She tells Aubrey everything, literally. Sometimes it's too much but she's not fond of hiding herself away. Still, Beca insists they keep it quiet.

At first she agreed, knowing that Aubrey might not take this development so well. That was a month ago. Thirty-two days of almost sharing one of the only secrets she possessed. The stolen kisses and extra one on one practices were exciting, like they were doing something they weren't supposed to, which technically they weren't. Neither of them was a Treble and there had never been a rule about inter-squad dating.

Beca can see Chloe thinking. The way she chews her lip and the creases on her forehead are all signs that her presence has been forgotten. It's cute, really, but she's tired of being ignored. That's not why they're here. There is only an hour until they have to be at practice and this is one of the rare times that they are meeting at Chloe and Aubrey's room instead of Beca's.

"Chlooooe," she says. Her efforts are unsuccessful and that faraway look persists. She sighs considering her next mode of attack. In a flash, she sets aside her laptop and crawls across the bed to Chloe's side. Resting her weight on one hand, she reaches over and runs the other across Chloe's thigh. The light touch makes her jump.

"Oh my god!" She focuses on Beca's face, which is so much closer than she remembers. "You scared the shit out of me." Stating the obvious is one of her strong suits but once again Beca thinks it's cute.

"Sorry," she says with partial sincerity. She slides a little closer and kisses the side of Chloe's neck, pushing her hair back to meet lips to skin. "I think we should be using this time wisely," she says between kisses.

Chloe clears her throat, finding words a little harder to get out. "What if Aubrey comes home before practice," she whispers as if saying it louder might make it more probable.

Beca doesn't stop what she's doing, she just tugs the neck of Chloe's t-shirt down to expose her collarbone before running her lips over its length. "She's not coming home early," she murmurs into the skin she's teasing. Her tongue moves along the side of the bone before daring back inside, replaced by teeth that nip at the blushing skin.

Chloe's hand rests on Beca's shoulder. It's too late to stop the progression. When they get started only the rare interruption can stop them from ending up naked in each other's arms. Ever since the first time it's been like this, intense and maddeningly hot.

It was just sex at first. It took a week for Chloe to admit that there was more to it than that. It took Beca three more days than that to agree. They were still in the beginning. It was the giddy part of the relationship where each was finding out all the things they loved another the other. How that went determined if they ever got to stage two.

Chloe hasn't been there many times. Okay, only once and that had been a disaster. She knew Beca didn't let people in so she assumed that they were coming from similar places. That made her a little nervous but she was willing to try if Beca was.

This thought process quickly became impossible. Beca cupped her face and kissed her hard, making it impossible to do anything but be present. Worries left her, that was Beca's power, to make her forget everything but lips, and hands, and sensations.

Across campus Stacie was walking into one of the practice rooms in the music building but she she doesn't make it far. Aubrey races to the door, closing it quietly but quickly. "Jesus, only you could do that and not make a sound," Stacie said. She looked behind at the door and started to turn back only to be attacked by a voracious Aubrey.

"No talking," Aubrey orders. She uses her body to back Stacie up against the door and immediately goes to work. Her hands are under Stacie's shirt, tugging upwards. Her lips are busy finding ways to make sure her order is followed.

This isn't new. It's been going on for two months now. Somehow the glances during practice and the subtle suggestions have blossomed into these encounters. Stacie isn't exactly sure what it is but it isn't something she's questioned before. They rarely actually communicate with words. It's always this physical onslaught of quick and satisfying sex.

She's not complaining exactly, but she would like to slow it down on occasion. It's an unfamiliar feeling and one that Aubrey obviously doesn't share. So, here they are shirtless and in the throes of a lust filled entanglement.

Aubrey leaves her lips, tracing kisses down her chest and unsnapping her bra with one hand. "You know, we could actually talk once in awhile," she suggests. She's never been good with impulse control, thus her disobedience. "You know maybe even go somewhere besides here."

She felt Aubrey hesitate, lips still roaming over her skin, just a little slower. "What?" Her hands go straight to Stacie's pants, unbuttoning them.

It's getting harder to talk now because she knows what comes next and once Aubrey gets her pants off there will be no chance of getting an intelligible word out. "I mean we could go for coffee or dinner, just something different."

Aubrey pulls back suddenly, removing her hands from Stacie's body. "Are you trying to ask me on a date right now?" She has never had a problem with being straight forward, that's for sure.

Stacie blinks in surprise. She wasn't even sure what she was asking. The meaning behind it wasn't something she thought out but now that Aubrey said it, the idea fit. "Yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

Aubrey runs a hand through her mussed hair, her lips pinching together. She is somewhere between annoyance and turned on, which makes it hard to focus. "Mmm, that's not a good idea." This wasn't an issue she thought they would have but apparently they weren't on the same page right now.

She couldn't let herself get distracted with an actual relationship. It would derail all of her efforts; academic, musical, and career wise. This is why she doesn't date. It is why it's so easy to hide her sexuality from anyone who might take offence. Casual was fine; relationships were disaster.

"Why not?" Stacie asks. It was a simple enough request in her mind. "Unless you don't actually…" The impossible thought hadn't occurred to her until they were into the conversation. "like me like that." She finished the sentence and brushed past Aubrey, sitting on the piano bench.

Her eyes closed for two seconds and she tries to keep composure. "It's not that," Aubrey says sitting down beside her. This night is not supposed to go like this. The plan was a quick rendezvous and then on with their day. It was simple and satisfying but apparently not an option anymore. "I just can't get involved with anyone."

"Oh," Stacie says, not sure what this is if not involved.

Now, it's awkward. The lowlight of the practice room makes it hard to see the exact expression on Aubrey's face but Stacie's pretty sure it's not a good one. The silence stretches and they still sit, trying not to look at each other in their state of undress.

They turn to each other at the same time, mouths open ready to speak. Stacie laughs and Aubrey can't help but let a smile crack her frustration. "What were you going to say?" Stacie asks. They share a timorous glance.

The suggestion caught her off guard and it goes against all her rules concerning time management, not that the casual encounters don't. Those are just far easier to deal with on an emotional level, which is not a somewhere she's good with being anyway. Still, there is a definite appeal to going out on a date with Stacie. It surprises her, the rush of good feelings that follow the thought.

She can't focus on it and shakes her head to shut it down. "Nothing, just that we should go." It's the right thing to do. The thought is cold comfort but making a clear and certain decision always makes her feel better . She stands and picks up their discarded shirts, handing Stacie's to her. "So, I'll see you in rehearsal." With deft hands, practiced in the art of quickly righting her appearance, Aubrey puts her shirt back on and heads for the door without looking back.

Five minutes into practice it is obvious to everyone that there's something going on. It's a weird dichotomy between surface appearances and currents between the lines. Chloe and Beca sit next to each other attempting to keep their eyes and hands to themselves while Aubrey and Stacie do everything short of Twister moves to avoid interacting.

Stacie can't concentrate on the choreography and they're stopping every two seconds just to adjust her position or let her catch up. Beca's eyebrows raise and she exchanges a dubious look with Cynthia Rose. This is usually where Aubrey steps in and helps one on one but they soldier on despite the interruptions.

Finally, Chloe steps over and starts to pick up where Aubrey should have, standing beside Stacie and showing her step by step. They move on more quickly with the problem resolved but now everyone is a little speculative. Underestimating the curiosity of a group of college girls is probably a grave error but Aubrey remains stoic and ignores Chloe's intervention.

The torture is over in another hour. Chloe gives Stacie a pat on the back and a smile to encourage her. It's obvious something is wrong but this isn't the time or place to ask so she lets it go, instead focusing on Beca's retreat back to her assigned chair, not able to keep her eyes off her girlfriend for long.

Aubrey stands in front of them all, surveying the group. Her eyes rest on Stacie for a split second, her nostrils flaring when she sees the exhaustion and sadness there. She moves on. "Okay, ladies decent attempt at the choreography but we really need to step up our game for this weekend. "She turns to collect the stack of papers on the desk behind her. "Here are the details for Regionals. Do not…. I repeat DO NOT be late for pick up time." She hands the sheets to Lilly to pass back.

She lets her gaze linger on Beca who shrugs and rolls her eyes. Chloe smacks her arm and gives her a stern look to reinforce Aubrey's words. The injury added to the insult makes her roll her eyes all over again. Beca turns to Chloe and mouths. _It was only one time._ Her eyes indicate that there's more to the story but it's said with silent communication, something that makes Chloe look very satisfied with herself, her grin huge and eyes sparkling as she turns back to face Aubrey.

"Dismissed," Aubrey says, a little more gruff than usual. "Stacie can I see you for a second?"

She primly turns on her heel and sets to organizing the accordion folder she always brings to practice. What she misses is all the girls looking at each other and over to Stacie with worry. Being called out by Aubrey is never a good thing.

All the girls file out slowly, lingering a little on the chance that they'll hear something interesting. Chloe's the last to leave, biting her lip and giving Stacie and encouraging smile. Once the room is clear Aubrey whips around. "What is wrong with you," she spouts, leaning against the desk, arms folded over the folder. "You were terrible today and everyone noticed something was wrong."

Stacie's eyes slitted and she sat there, taking the words until Aubrey was finished. "Seriously? What are you more worried about my performance or everyone finding out about us?" The words were louder than she intended but their effect was exactly what she wanted.

Aubrey slams the folder back down on the desk and steps toward Stacie's chair, planting her feet apart, hands on her hips. "What I'm worried about is you letting what's going on between us ruin our chances at a championship." Her tone is careful, controlled and her gaze direct.

It's enough to make Stacie look away. Her top ten reasons not to not let herself develop emotions flash through her mind, even though she knows it's too late. Her leg bounces where it's crossed over the other and she shifts her body. "That's not going to happen. I was just off today." She shrugs one shoulder and stares back into the cold hazel eyes.

Even now they turn her on. When they're in the middle of a serious conversation her mind becomes preoccupied by what their mouths could be doing other than talking. It's a bit of a handicap when trying to win an argument.

Aubrey relaxes her shoulders, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine but this can't happen again." They both knew what she was referring to, of that she was sure. "Maybe meeting up tomorrow is a bad idea."

Stacie got up, now actually mustering some confidence. "Oh, you'll be there." She smiles and as she passes by gets a little closer than needed but instead of making contact she gives a wink, an implication of things to come.

Aubrey's face turns from certainty to need, the ice around her heart melting before she can stop it. Stacie walks on, beating a slow and swaggering path to the door. She can feel the eyes following her and now she knows that she her show is having the desired effect.

Aubrey huffs, hands back on her waist. "Don't be so sure!" She yells after her, even though she knows that she will give in. She is weak where Stacie is concerned. It worries her but she can't, won't give her up just yet. All the empty promises she's made to herself will remain devoid of intent when she needs them to suceed.

Stacie opens the door to the practice room with a flourish but steps back when Fat Amy falls at her feet. "What the hell?" She stoops down to help her up. "Amy?" It's then that she notices that it isn't just Amy. On the other side of the doors all of the other Bellas are standing, trying their best to look innocent.

"Eavesdropping? Really?!"

They all turn to see Aubrey marching towards them, the shrill shout having come from her. She focuses on her co-captain. "Well, Chloe?"

Beca steps up. "Hey, leave her alone."

Chloe groans from behind her. "Beca," she warns and puts a hand on her arm. She knows the last thing this situation needs is a face-off right here in the doorway.

"No, Chloe, she's treating Stacie like crap. We all know it and someone should tell her."

"Hey, wait a minute," Stacie says, putting up a hand to stop the blame game but she's overruled.

"Yeah," Fat Amy chimes in. "We've all noticed it."

"Wait, wait," Aubrey says, pacing the area in front of the door. "You all know about Stacie and me?" She stops and turns to face her crew.

Beca scoffs. "Duh," she says. "You guys are really bad at keeping secrets."

"Like you should talk," Cynthia-Rose says.

"What do you mean," Beca replies, looking over with fear in her eyes.

The whole ensemble pushes inside, Amy taking the lead. Apparently, it's now a group meeting. Aubrey shakes her head and stomps off to the desk.

"It's true," Jessica says. "Everyone knows about you and Chloe. You guys are super obvious."

Aubrey puts on a saccharine smile. "Yeah, even I know about that one." She gives Chloe a pointed look.

It's obvious to everyone who isn't them that both of the couples are really bad at being discreet. Beca shrugs. "Whatever, you guys would have found out anyway." Aubrey is the only real reason they were on the dl so since she knew, apparently before they were even outed, it was all good.

"But seriously," Aubrey says to the group. "What goes on between us," she says pointing to Stacie. "Is between us. Got it?" She waits for everyone to agree.

"Yeah, sure, just don't hurt her or anything," Amy says, looking anywhere but Aubrey. She might not talk about it often but these girls are like her sisters.

The entire crew is staring her down, waiting for her to answer Amy's request. "Oh my god, I'll try my best," Aubrey grits out. She knows that she's going to have to be more careful from now on and maybe it isn't such a bad idea to explore these feelings… maybe.

There is, however, another matter she needs to take care of. She turns to Beca, locking eyes with her nemesis. "If you break Chloe's heart, I'll break you." She doesn't even back off the venom. "I'm not kidding. I have access to guns and grenade launchers."

Beca puts her hands up. "Woah," she actually looks afraid of Aubrey for once. "So, not necessary but I get the message." She leaves the cold, dead stare of Aubrey's to smile at Chloe. A real smile for once, one of sheer happiness. "If anyone is going to break this up, it won't be me."

Chloe gives her a wink and takes her hand. There's no reason not to anymore. No reason to hide and no reason not to give in to the beginnings of love that she feels welling in her chest. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem either."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Now that we're all clear can we go home? I've got things to do and the rest of you could be working on your vocals or something more constructive than meddling in my love life."

"Let's go girls," Fat Amy says, standing. They all walk towards the exit. Chloe and Beca, heads together, chatting about whatever lovers chat about, Cynthia-Rose accepting a twenty from Denise and laughing in triumph, and Fat Amy chatting animatedly about how she knew all along.

Only Stacie remained. For seconds after the door closed it was quiet. The room filled with unanswered questions and a hint of possibility. "So, are you ready to take me to dinner?" Stacie asks. She approaches the desk; her walk, her sexy smile, and intimate expression making it hard for Aubrey to breathe. She could take her right there. She inhales deeply. They really do have some things to work out. She can feel her resolve to stay disentangled disappear.

"Yes, I am." She raises an eyebrow and holds out her arm. "Shall we?"

Stacie takes the offered arm and links hers with it. "Let's go," she answers. With that, they exit the practice auditorium. Maybe they won't jump right into a real relationship but just dating, testing things out, that they can agree on.


End file.
